Savior
by J-Fed
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Savior**

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

"Kagome! You're going to be late for school if you don't leave in five minutes!" was the first thing that Kagome Higurashi heard as she awoke. She slowly rolled over and looked at her alarm clock which read 8:15. After seeing this, her brother's not-so-quiet wake up call finally registered in her mind.

'Oh no! I'm going to be late!' she thought as she jumped out of bed in only her boxers and a light tank top, realizing how unusually cold it was for a morning in April. Shivering, Kagome decided that she didn't have enough time for a shower, so she quickly pulled on her uniform, ran a brush through her hair, and flew down the stairs. Glancing at the oven clock in the kitchen, she grabbed an apple for an on-the-go breakfast, as well as her backpack, as she sprinted through the door.

'I've only got three minutes! Why didn't my alarm go off! I was supposed to get to school early today to study with my friends for the math test' she pondered as she almost tripped down the many stairs from her family shrine to the sidewalk. When she finally arrived at the school, she didn't bother going to her locker, knowing that she would only need a pencil and calculator for her first period test, which she already carried in her bag. Kagome slowed down when she noticed that people were still milling around in the halls, suggesting that the first bell, signaling the beginning of class, had not rung yet.

She gathered her composure after running at full speed for two and a half minutes. Kagome relaxed and climbed a staircase to the the second floor, the location of her first class, and where she knew her friends would be. Along the way, she would occasionally be greeted by classmates and other people who's name she couldn't recall at the moment. Once she arrived at her classroom and took a seat towards the center, her friends bombarded her with questions of why she arrived so late, did she study for the test, has she seen the new boy that just transferred here, etc. Before she had time to answer, the bell rang, and their teacher stepped in, loaded with twenty-five 8-paged tests. The classroom grew silent, knowing from experience not to anger their math teacher.

"You know the rules; no talking, no cheating, no questions, and no food or drink during a test," were the first words they heard come out of their teacher's mouth. He was not a tall man, but gave a very intimidating impression. "You may begin once I have given you your test. Good luck!" After that statement, he began to place the tests on each student's desk. When Kagome received her papers, she looked down at it, dreading what came next: the actual writing of the test. Math has never been her best subject, so Kagome had always had to work extra hard in this area of the school curriculum to keep her average up. Luckily, she had stayed up very late last night, this being the reason why she took so long to get out of bed. Picking up her pencil, she began her first question.

* * *

After Kagome had finished her math test, she ran to her locker to pick up her books for her second period class. After second period, Kagome went to lunch to meet her friends in the cafeteria. Once she saw them, she sat down at the head of the table and greeted them all.

In the school, many people recognized Kagome as the most beautiful girl, even though she was only in grade 11(a junior). She was also known as being very caring and innocent; some thought that she had never had alcohol before, which wasn't true. Kagome got very good grades, but still enjoyed going out on Fridays. With this great personality, and an awesome body, most boys would give anything to be her boyfriend. One of these many boys was Hojo, class president and considered cute by all the girls.

"Kagome, here comes Hojo! I bet he'll ask you out again!" whispered Eri, a girl with short dark hair.

"And if you don't say yes this time, I'll answer for you!" warned Yuka, another one of Kagome's friends.

"Hey Kagome! How are you today?" asked Hojo as he arrived at the table the girls were seated at. Hojo seemed genuinely concerned for Kagome's well-being, but she would always tell her friends that she would only ever think of Hojo as a friend, and nothing more.

"Hi Hojo!" she politely responded.

"Kagome, the school dance is coming up and I was wondering, would you like to go with me?" he asked rather nervously. He peered at her, with hope shining in his eyes.

"Hojo, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be going to that dance. I have to help around the shrine," she replied, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, that's alright, I understand Kagome. Well, see you around!" he said, waving goodbye as he walked back to his friends, his shoulders sagging a little. Kagome felt bad for turning him down once more, but she could never go on a pity date, that would be a waste of her time to get the poor boy's hopes up, and then crush them at the end. With that, Kagome finished her lunch, said farewell to her friends, and took off for her afternoon classes.

* * *

After school, Kagome had a rehearsal for the school play, in which she was one of the main characters. The rehearsal lasted until 5:00. Once it was over, Kagome headed to her locker to pack her bag and than leave. As she was putting her last book in her yellow backpack, she felt someone approach her from behind. She turned around to come face to face with the school's most dangerous and powerful student: Naraku Murakami. He was known as a player and all of his past girlfriends were now depressed and involved with drugs. Naraku could do pretty much anything he wanted, and nobody would stop him for three reasons: he was the son of a very powerful business man that owned many companies, he was a half-demon, and he was the leader of a gang called the Hunters.

"Hello Kagome. I don't believe I've seen you in a long time," he stated, looking her up and down hungrily.

"Naraku, what do you want?" she replied, becoming nervous with the way that he was staring at her. She shifted her backpack onto her shoulders as she prepared to leave.

"I was merely wondering if you wish for a ride, it is raining outside if you hadn't already noticed," he replied evenly. At this comment, Kagome looked out the window to see that it was indeed raining.

"Thanks for the offer, but my house really isn't that far," she said, and started towards the side door of the school. As she was about to open it, she peered outside to see that some demons and humans from Naraku's gang were lurking around their many cars in the school parking lot, obviously waiting for Naraku. Suddenly, she felt the half-demon press his body against hers, grinding his hips into her.

"Oh, but I wasn't offering you a ride to your house. I was thinking more along the lines of my own home," and with that, he turned Kagome so that she was facing him, and attacked her pink lips with his own, bruising them in the process. At first, Kagome, was too shocked to move, but once she had recovered, she began to push away and pound against Naraku's chest.

Behind her, she heard the door open and she felt a demon grab her from behind. Naraku released her, following the demon that held Kagome captive. The demon threw the struggling Kagome in the backseat of a van with tinted windows, and locked the door. All the other members of Naraku's gang got into their own cars, and they all drove away, including the van that contained the screaming Kagome. A human sitting in the passenger seat of the car finally got fed up with her and placed a cloth soaked in some sort of chemical. When Kagome had no choice but to breathe through the cloth, she quickly fell into unconsciousness, wondering how on earth she had gotten into this mess.

* * *

Well...that was my first chapter of my first ever fanfic...how was it? I really don't mind any criticism...and don't worry...**INUYASHA WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Meet the Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Savior**

Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

Inuyasha came home to a modest apartment, with clothes thrown everywhere and empty bottles of varying types of alcohol lying around. He closed the door with his foot and cleared the couch so that he could lie on it. Being the leader of the Death Dealers gang, he got a pretty good income. Two white ears twitched in the direction of the TV when Inuyasha flipped it on. He checked the time on his watch, 5:05...

'Miroku, where the fuck are you?' he thought, growing impatient. He lived with his best friend, Miroku, even though they were still in their last year of high school. They didn't live in the safest part of town, but it was the safest place they could stay without being caught by the police. They lived in shabby apartment where you could see the many stains from alcohol all over the hallways. Inuyasha looked to the television as he heard about another robbery caused by one of the gangs surrounding this area of Tokyo. Suddenly, the door swung open and a young man with black hair and violet eyes stepped in.

"Hey Inuyasha! You weren't at school again. Something come up?" said Inuyasha's long-time best friend, Miroku. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and some ripped jeans as he sat on a table across from the hanyou. Inuyasha was wearing a plain red shirt with a pair of dark jeans as he turned the TV off.

"Yeah, something came up! Some idiot from the Hunters was trying to spy on us at the rendezvous and so I had to stay and interrogate him. All I found out was that Naraku was out kidnapping some girl for a good time," he answered. Just then, both of their cell phones rang. They both answered at the same time, and both got the same text message:

**hunters attackin hq come now**

Not bothering to check who it was from, both Inuyasha and Miroku quickly grabbed their jackets and ran out of the apartment. They jumped into Inuyasha's car and screeched past the corner. Once they arrived at their destination, a two-story building in the back of an alley, Inuyasha parked the car. In the alley, there were about fifteen cars all parked and jammed in to any space the owner could find. Inuyasha and Miroku could hear gun shots coming from inside. The two 18-year-olds ran in to the building to find their friends and enemies fighting with both their bodies or any weapon they could find, meaning broken bottles, pieces of furniture, etc. Immediately, the two teens joined the fight, throwing members of Naraku's gang off their friends.

Finally, it was apparent that Inuyasha's gang was winning, and the Hunters realized that it was time to retreat. They quickly left, but Miroku heard a commotion coming from one of the back rooms. Checking it out, he found Sango, his girlfriend, fighting off a demon that seemed to want something other than a fight. Miroku quickly got rid of the offending man, throwing him into the alley unconscious, to wait for one of his friends to pick him up. Miroku quickly returned to the room he had found Sango in. She was fixing her shirt when he entered. She immediately stopped what she was doing to jump into his arms, glad to see he was alright. Sango suddenly let go and slapped him.

"Pervert! Can't you keep your hands to yourself for one minute?" she shouted.

"My lovely Sango, I was only happy to see that you were safe and unharmed," Miroku defended himself, rubbing his reddening cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room near the back of the building, Inuyasha found another woman in distress.

"Get off of her!" he warned as he pulled a demon from the Hunters off of a motionless girl. He quickly disposed of the demon and returned to see that the girl still had not moved. She was facing the bed that the demon had laid her on. Seeing this, Inuyasha turned her over and was greeted with the face of an angel. She had long, raven locks that framed her face. Her skin was a creamy color that made him want to touch it. He gave in to the temptation and concluded that she silk for skin. She was much smaller than him, and would probably only reach his chin when standing up to her full height. He looked at her lips and began to wonder what it would feel like to touch them with his own...

'Wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking! I haven't even seen her awake yet, and I'm already wondering what it would be like to kiss her!' thought Inuyasha as he backed up away from her. 'I wonder what she's doing here...I've never seen her before, cause I would have definitely remembered her...she can't be one of the guys' girlfriends, they know they can't bring them here unless I've said so, so who could she be?'

While Inuyasha's mind was wandering, he didn't notice that the mystery girl's eyes had slowly opened; that is, he hadn't noticed until she started screaming. Quickly, Inuyasha covered his sensitive dog ears. Seeing that this wasn't shutting her up, he covered her mouth with his hand, effectively silencing her screams. Once he decided that she wouldn't scream anymore, Inuyasha removed his hand from her tempting lips.

"Who are you! What have you done to me!" she anxiously demanded, seemingly not actually wanting to know the answer to her own question. Inuyasha now realized that he could examine her eyes, which he couldn't do before, when she was unconscious. He noticed how her beautiful chocolate orbs seemed to be entrancing him, pulling him towards her. He mentally shook his head, realizing that he was, indeed, bringing his head closer to hers.

"I ain't done nothing to you, wench! I was the one that saved you from that other demon!" he shouted in reply, pulling on his tough exterior, not liking the effect this girl had on him. At this comment, the girl looked sceptically at Inuyasha, gazing into his eyes, as if she was trying to peer into his soul. Inuyasha couldn't break the eye contact, and found himself seeking comfort in her chocolate pools. In them, he found care, determination, curiosity, and so many more emotions that he couldn't quite understand. But one emotion that he couldn't mistake was fear.

"How can I trust you?" she asked, her fear seeming to slowly ebb away, turning into anger more than anything.

Inuyasha just shrugged. "You can't. I mean, I wouldn't trust me if I were in your position," he replied. 'Why am I even bothering talking to this girl? I should be making sure that everyone is alive!' he pondered.

"Oh...well, my name is-"

"Kagome! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Kagome was cut off as Sango came running into the room, latching onto the raven-hired girl like she was her lifeline. Kagome looked down to see who exactly knew her in this hellhole. When she realized who exactly was hugging her, she cried, "Sango! I don't understand! Where am I! Were you kidnapped to!" Sango looked as if Kagome had gone crazy.

"Kidnapped! Why on earth would I be kidnapped?"

"Then why are you here?"

"This is the neighborhood that I live in and these are my friends. But you still haven't answered my first question: What are you doing here?" Sango said, stopping the constant questions coming out of each girl's mouth.

"Well, um, you see, I stayed late after school and this boy that's a leader of a gang came and, um, sort of attacked me. This demon friend of his threw me in a van and put a cloth over my mouth. Next thing I knew, I was here, with that guy sitting next to me," answered Kagome, while pointing at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...what were you doing all alone in a room with a beautiful girl lying unconscious on the bed?" inquired Miroku, with a perverted smile occupying his face. For this comment, he received a slap from Sango, and a punch from Inuyasha.

"Damn monk," mumbled Inuyasha. "I didn't do anything. There was a demon from Naraku's gang on top of her, so I threw him out...that's it!" he defended. This brought Kagome's attention to him. Before, when she was still in shock of the kidnap, she hadn't taken any time to notice the man that had supposedly saved her, now known to her as Inuyasha. He had long, silver hair, that flowed to the small of his back. He had magnificent amber eyes, that showed all of his emotions, even when he didn't show them on his face; Kagome thought that if you knew how to read his eyes properly, it would be like a key into his soul. 'Wait! What am I thinking! I was just kidnapped and brought to a strange place. I shouldn't be thinking about "keys to souls"!' she realized. Kagome quickly took one more glance at Inuyasha. Her eyes traveled to the two appendages on the top of his head. 'Oh my God! Are those ears!' she thought excitedly.

Once Inuyasha noticed the attention he was receiving, he glared at the girl. "What! You got a problem?" he demanded. Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome rose from her seat on the bed, and reached out to touch his ears. Once it finally registered what she was doing in Inuyasha's head, it was too late. Kagome began to rub the adorable puppy ears, receiving a purr from Inuyasha. She was surprised by this, but continued rubbing. 'What is this girl doing to me?' Inuyasha wondered as a his mind became clouded with the wonderful feelings going through his body.

Sango cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me, I am still here, you know. And even though Miroku's unconscious, if he wakes up, you two will never live this down!" Sango reminded them. The intruding voice of Sango brought the two teenagers crashing back to reality.

"Bitch! Keep your hands off me!" shouted Inuyasha, pulling his tough exterior back into place.

"Don't call me that! My name is Kagome! Besides, when I was rubbing your ears, you didn't seem to think the same thing!" Kagome immediately countered. This left Inuyasha silent, not able to come up with another excuse for his previous behavior.

"How do you two know each other anyway?" asked the embarrassed hanyou, attempting to divert the conversation from him. It worked

"Oh, well, Kagome is my cousin," Sango automatically answered.

* * *

There you go! Second chapter up! How was it? Please guys, I really don't mind if you don't have any compliments, cause I'd like to get the criticism in with the first few chapters so that I can work on it for the upcoming ones! Thanks to **whitemoon3311** and **Blue229101**! You two are my very first reviewers EVER! please read and review! 


	3. A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...yet!

**Savior**

Chapter 3: A New Life

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"**How do you two know each other anyway?" asked the embarrassed hanyou, attempting to divert the conversation from him. It worked.**

"**Oh, well, Kagome is my cousin," Sango automatically answered.**

THIS CHAPTER:

"So...where am I exactly?" inquired the recently abducted girl. She looked around the back bedroom she was sitting in, attempting to locate a window. While she did this, Inuyasha and Sango glanced at each other, the latter silently pleading for permission to tell her cousin the secret information. Instead of answering both of the girls questions, Inuyasha came up with one of his own.

"I first wanna know who it was that brought you here, and why someone would kidnap a pathetic human in the first place!" he demanded. At this outburst, Kagome glared at the half demon, but none the less, she obediently complied with his question. After all, if her cousin could trust him, she decided that she could to, seeing that he had probably just saved her life, as well as her virginity.

"The guy's name is Naraku. Everyone is afraid of him at school, including that teachers. That's why he could just take me away in broad daylight without any one stopping him," she stopped as she heard Inuyasha begin to growl as she stated the other gang leader's name. His growl escalated as he heard her identify the power that his rival held over a school, a location that was supposed to be safe for people of any age. Once he had let out his frustration, Kagome continued with her story. "Anyways, as I was saying, Naraku can get the teachers and people's parents fired, so they don't intervene. This is because his dad owns a whole bunch of big companies. I don't really know why he came after me, but he's been asking me out on dates for over a year now. I know not to get involved with somebody like Naraku, not that I would anyway, so I always tried to avoid any interaction with him."

As Kagome concluded her story, Inuyasha found himself thinking, 'What does she mean by "somebody like Naraku"? She isn't saying that because he's a hanyou, is she? Or because he's the leader of a gang?...What the fuck! Why do I even care what she thinks!' But even though Inuyasha tried to convince himself that he didn't care what Kagome said, he was still saddened by her statement. The hanyou mentally shook his head, clearing all thoughts of comparing himself to Naraku.

"Naraku kidnapped you! Oh Kagome, what are we going to do! You can't go back home, he'll hurt you if you try to resist him! But, what if..." Sango trailed off as she came to a conclusion. She switched her hopeful gaze to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, could Kagome stay here with us? You know that she isn't safe out there anymore! Please?" she pleaded her boyfriend's best friend.

Acting reluctant, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders a few moments later, giving his permission. "I don't see why not; just as long as she doesn't get in the way of business," he warned. At this comment, Sango rushed to Kagome very excitedly, hugging her. Kagome didn't exactly understand what was going on. One minute she was being kidnapped, the next, she was being told that she was allowed to stay in some run-down building for protection.

"Sango, it's not like I don't want to stay with you, but why do I have to stay here? I've got mid-terms coming up and I really need to go back home to study," she told them. Sango let go of her, knowing that she would have to explain their situation to her dear, oblivious cousin.

"Kagome, you already know that Naraku is the head of a gang, one called the Hunters, in fact. Well, honey, when my mom died last year, we didn't have enough money to buy a house relatively near you, you know that. So, we ended up moving here, to the West End, you know, the sketchy part of Tokyo. Well, here, the neighborhood isn't really as peaceful and proper as our old one. Here, everybody is a part of a gang," Sango reminisced.

"Don't tell me you're a part of this, too! Why would you do that Sango, don't you understand how much trouble you could get in to!" screamed Kagome, forcing Inuyasha to cover his sensitive dog ears. In the back, Miroku slowly began to awaken from his long trip into unconsciousness.

"Kagome," Sango patiently explained, "a gang is sort of like an adopted family. There may be some responsibilities of being a member, but you also gain many privileges. You receive protection from your fellow members, who become your dearest and most trusted friends. You need that kind of support around here, because if you don't, there are plenty of demons as well as humans waiting around every corner for you. Kohaku and I joined the Death Dealers, of which Inuyasha is the leader."

This last statement caught Kagome off guard. 'Inuyasha...he's a...gang leader? But how! He saved me!' she thought as she turned her attention on Inuyasha. This made him a little uncomfortable, and he started shifting his feet around. 'Damn, why do I feel so guilty. For some fucking reason, I actually want her to approve...'

"You're a gang leader! But, you're nothing like Naraku, at least, all that I've experienced so far. What do you do in a gang?" she pondered out loud.

"You don't need to know, so stop butting your nose in other people's business. Naraku's gonna come after you, so are you gonna stay or not!" demanded Inuyasha.

"But why do I have to stay here, you still haven't answered that? It's not like Naraku's gonna kill me or anything!"she shouted back, immediately reacting to Inuyasha. Suddenly, she started to feel very unsure of what she had just assumed as Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku(who had just woken up) looked at each other uneasily. 'Naraku wouldn't kill me, would he?'

"'Kagome, Naraku may not kill you, seeing how he's going through all this trouble just to get you to his hide out. I think we can come to the conclusion that he wants something more from you. I think I can safely say that he wouldn't kill you, unless you did something that really pissed him off, but he wouldn't hesitate to force you to do...certain things that all women pray won't happen to them," confessed Sango. (A/N: if you didn't understand that, she means rape) Kagome immediately shut her mouth as she was preparing for a come back once she processed what Sango had just told her.

"So he would..." Kagome trailed off as all three nodded their heads. The reality of her situation came crashing down on her. 'How did I get myself into this mess?'

"Kagome, if you stay here with us, you'll be as safe as you possibly could be. I mean, even if you called the police and got their security, Naraku would have many ways of finding you, using the influence he has around the city," Miroku piped up for the first time in the conversation. Kagome came to her conclusion.

"Alright, I'll stay, but how am I supposed to go to school if I'm at the opposite end of Tokyo?" she sighed, exasperated.

"Easy, you'll come to Shikon High with us," answered Inuyasha. Kagome stared up at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Are you crazy! I can't just switch schools! It's almost the end of the my last year in high school!" she wailed.

"Exactly, it's almost the end of the year, so you need to be away from Naraku so you can study for your exams! This is a great idea Inuyasha!" exclaimed Sango, excited that her cousin/best friend would be joining her in the final months of school.

"But...There's just no arguing with you, is there?" Kagome sighed, annoyed. They all had good points, which, for once, outweighed her other priorities, a.k.a. school. "Alright, it won't be so bad, right?" she thought positively. "Where will I stay, though?"

"Well, since dad's in rehab, Kohaku and I are staying in an apartment Miroku's renting for us...to 'protect us' or whatever...so I guess that leaves Inuyasha and Miroku's apartment free for some body else. Is that okay Inuyasha?" Sango puzzled out. Inuyasha just shrugged and grumbled a 'whatever' and started walking out the door towards his car. Kagome looked to Miroku and Sango to see what she was supposed to do.

"Sango and I are staying a few blocks from here. We can just walk. You go have fun with Inuyasha. I'll ask how your night went tomorrow," Miroku said, earning a slap from his girlfriend. Kagome blushed, waved goodbye to her new friend and cousin, and followed Inuyasha out the door.

* * *

As Inuyasha reached the parking lot, he could here someone coming up behind. When the wind shifted, he lifted his nose, only to inhale the most intoxicating scent he had ever come across. It was mead up of vanilla and sakura blossoms. As he turned, he realized that the heavenly source of the scent was standing directly in front of him, looking up with beautiful brown eyes. He wanted to bury his face into her silky hair. A soft, angelic voice interrupted his thoughts as the goddess he was dreaming about said his name. He couldn't help but realize how right it felt coming from her perfect lips.

"INUYASHA!" the 'goddess' screamed. This made him jump, bringing him plummeting back down to earth. "God, Inuyasha! I've called your name at least five times already, you'd think you were deaf or something," Kagome muttered as she realized that she had finally caught his attention.

"I ain't deaf wench. I'm a dog demon. I have 500 times better hearing than any human," replied Inuyasha, trying to forget the thoughts that had been running through his head only moments before. 'What is this girl doing to me?' he pondered as they made their way toward his car. They both got in, and while Kagome admired the expensive interior of the car, Inuyasha put his key in the ignition and began the journey to his house...their house. His heart warmed at the idea of a sharing a house with such a beautiful girl. Thirty seconds into the drive, Kagome got bored and found that she wanted to know more about the gorgeous demon she was going to spend god knows how long with.

"Inuyasha, how old are you?" she asked. At first, he was surprised at the question, but soon responded.

"Eighteen...you?" he intelligently replied.

"I'm seventeen...so are you in grade twelve as well? Or are you already done school?"

"I got held back a year 'cause I failed English last year. Now I have to take the whole damn thing all over again," he casually answered.

"Oh, well, I could help you with English if you want, it's one of my favourite subjects," she pleasantly offered.

"Keh...thanks, Kagome," he awkwardly replied. He wasn't used to being treated so kindly.

"No problem," she said happily, "Oh no...if I'm going to move here, I need to get my clothes!"

"Keh, you can go shopping with Sango tomorrow, I don't see what the big deal is," he said.

"But, I don't have any money!"

"So, you can use mine," when he saw her horrified face, he quickly added, "It's alright, being a gang leader has its benefits, I get a lot of money for a guy in high school."

"But, I can't just use your money, I mean-" she was cut off as Inuyasha slammed down on the breaks.

"Dammit, Kagome, will you just take the money? Stop being so polite! I offered, it's my decision," Inuyasha said as he started speeding down the street once more. Kagome was shocked, she never thought that Inuyasha would get mad. She had just met him, and he had already offered her so much that she would be in his debt forever.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha...you're just being so nice to me...thank you," she said in a small voice, looking down at her knees.

"Keh, whatever," he replied, stopping the car and getting out once they arrived at his apartment. Kagome stepped out and walked up the stairs with her savior.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update...I always hate when people do that! I'll try better for next time, but I can't promise anything...

Thanks to all of you that reviewed!

ps I'm not that big on cliff hangers, so unless I know that I'll be updating really soon, I won't leave ya hanging...bye for now and R & R!


End file.
